


Supernova

by michimaroon



Series: Zenith [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimaroon/pseuds/michimaroon
Summary: Supernova: a powerful and luminous stellar explosion, often marking the death of a star.To the Zora, Mipha is considered their sun. A star that will guide them to a future where hope and peace overcomes the evil that is Calamity Ganon.It's a shame really, to see such a bright light fade out.
Series: Zenith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> beta-read by my lovely friend @legend-of-malo on tumblr!

The Zora may be a long-lived species, but within their culture, everyday is a cause for celebration. To them, a new day brings new adventures, new lessons, and a renewed feeling of patriotism. For their domain thrived, with its magnificent luminous architecture, glowing bright even in the darkest hours of the day, and its cascading waterfalls, providing a senseless hum throughout the domain, reminding everyone of the peace throughout the land.

So when Mipha is born, 90 years before the Calamity, the Zora’s celebration lasts for days with seemingly no end; feasts and dances blur together in everyone’s minds as they rejoice over their new princess. The firstborn child to a king and queen, Mipha would, in the future, take the reins and lead the domain to greater prosperities.

She is 1 week old when the greatest Zora blacksmith presents the royal family with the Lightscale Trident as a gift. The Trident is several times her size and would not be wielded by her for decades to come, but its strength and beauty is a symbol on its own. Forged with the strongest of steel in the hottest of fires, it designates an untold promise of loyalty from the Zora to their princess. 

She is 16 years old when she climbs up her first waterfall by herself. Her mother wades in the lake below her, her bright red scales standing out from the azure water that envelopes her. Mipha’s first ascension is anything but graceful as she stumbles through the powerful force of the waterfall and nearly struggles to make her landing, but when she looks back down at her gentle, sweet mother who had a smile brighter than the domain itself, she feels like she had conquered the strongest and biggest waterfall of them all. Diving back down, she swears to herself that she will keep climbing to make her mother and father proud.

She is 25 years old when she begins her training with the trident. Muzu, her teacher, is anything but kind to her during training. The expectancy of becoming a fierce fighter, ready to defend the domain at all costs, all in preparation for when she takes the throne forever lingers in the back of her mind. Mipha takes this role with no hesitance or complaints, training day in and day out, for she loves the domain and wishes to see no harm befall it. If all that stands between safety and danger is her, then she will make sure to stand as firm as an impenetrable wall, a fortress, never once faltering in her steps. Soon after training begins, she looks into other ways of protecting the domain. It is her belief that even the strongest of fighters get hurt, and there must be a way to help them as well. Her healing power blooms forth from this desire. 

She is 33 years old when far to the north, where the climate burns and a volcano rages, a Goron with the power of protection is sprung into life.

She is 50 when a Gerudo warrior, a future chieftain, is born with the power to wield lightning and thunder with the snap of her fingers.

She is 53 when the princess of Hyrule is born, aptly named Zelda. As part of the Zora royal family and a Hyrulean citizen, Mipha partakes in many of the festivities thrown across the lands. The royal family of Hyrule is steeped in long, ancient histories, but Zelda has always been a symbol present throughout all. Someone of any race, regardless of their own cultural traditions, would feel comforted to have such a monumental figure be born within their own lifetime. 

She is 65 when her brother, Sidon, is born. Like Mipha, he is born with vibrant red scales that glisten in the light of the domain. While she watches her mother cradle her baby brother, once again wearing her beautiful smile, Mipha swears no harm would befall him for the rest of her life.

She is 66 when her mother dies. It is the first recorded instance of a monster attack. While all Zora are trained to fight, no one would survive being caught off guard by a monster not seen for centuries. Even more so, no Zora would survive an attack by an Electric Lizalfos. When Mipha hears of the news, her heart shatters. Sidon, still far, far too young to comprehend, takes the news with a placid face. The domain increases security and the royal siblings are placed under restriction. No going out unless accompanied by guards. During this time, Mipha trains more than ever, both with her trident and with her healing powers. Because what good was she if she couldn’t save her mother?

She is 70 when a powerful Rito warrior is born. It is said that the day he was born, the winds around Rito village produced drafts that allowed the Rito to soar and fly in ways unimaginable.

She is 71 when Princess Zelda marries Rhoam Bosphoramus. She attends this ceremony, as do representatives of other races. Once during the ceremony, she looks up at her father, and notices him with a tender look in his eyes. He watches the royal couple celebrate their union, and Mipha knows all he could think of is her mother.

She is 72 when the knight who would wield the sword that seals the darkness is born. In a small, cozy house, the people of Hateno rejoice over the gorgeous baby whose bright blue eyes are filled with courage.

She is 73 when the princess of Hyrule is born. Like the Queen and many before her, she is named Zelda. Once again, the kingdom celebrates.

She is 79 when the prophecy is given. It is believed at first that the Queen would be the one to seal the danger threatening Hyrule. However, shortly after, the Queen of Hyrule passes due to an illness. Though many would rather be caught dead than to speak the words out loud, they believed there to be no hope. The fate of the kingdom would rest on a princess with no teacher to guide her through her power. Mipha pities the young princess. Although Mipha herself lost her mother, she still had had the chance to learn from her, especially in regards to her own healing power. While Mipha’s mother herself did not possess any power like her’s, it is her firm belief that a mother’s love provides all the light that is needed to guide any path. All Princess Zelda has is a father who only succumbed to grief.

She is 80 when she meets the knight who would later capture her heart. When she first lays eyes on him, he reminds her of Sidon. As she watches him play with the young Zora of the kingdom, she notices both his tenacity and his playfulness. How he competes against the Zora children, and despite winning countless mock battles, uplifts those who lost, making them feel like victors in their own right. His smile, with his eyes like the sea in which she thrived, reminds her of her mother’s, how her mother would look at everyone with kindness and grace. Even now, years later, that was something Mipha aspires to achieve. 

She is 86 when Divine Beast Vah Ruta, along with 3 other grand beasts, is discovered. Ruta, buried deep under water, struck her as odd but cute. With its long trunk and stout legs, she wonders how this beast even moves. Yet, despite her perplexion with the machine, she feels a strange calling to it, like she is reunited with a long-lost friend. Her father’s tired eyes show a hint of sorrow, as if the beast would only bring more harm than good. Mipha wonders if the stress of dealing with the increasing monster attacks made him feel this way. Here is when she learns that running a kingdom is no easy feat. 

She is 89 when she is asked to pilot the Divine beast. For her home, she would do anything. Though many would not see it, when Princess Zelda tells her that Link is the one wielding the sword that will seal the darkness, she smiles warmly and her heart leaps. However, deep within her, she feels a sense of foreboding. After helping Sidon up the waterfall the same way her mother taught her oh so many years ago, she makes him promise to protect the domain should anything befall her. Just in case. He smiles at her. Just like their mother.

That day, she begins to craft an armor that is made for none other than one, adding a scale from near her heart. Perhaps, the next time Link visits, she will finally confess her feelings. 

She doesn’t.

She was 90 when the Calamity struck. When she saw Zelda’s forlorn face as she came down the mountain road, a part of her had seized with nerves. She could tell right away that Zelda had failed to unlock her sealing power. While Urbosa tried to comfort her, Mipha caught a glimpse of Link’s concerned face. Ah, she was right then, wasn’t she. Maybe when she failed to give him the armor the last time he visited, she knew deep down that he harbored no such feelings for her. His love and his heart was with someone else. But, Mipha’s own powers were motivated by her love for him and the domain. The princess’s powers may be the same. Unfortunately, she was given no chance to speak those words. 

She was 90 when she was caught off-guard by a creation so full of evil and malice, it couldn’t have been made by anyone other than hate incarnate. Though any would say she fought valiantly, she is embarrassed to say she did not last very long. With the blight freezing the floors of Ruta, her footing was weak and slippery. Despite decades of training with the same trident she held in her hands, she offered no fight. The wall she aimed to be, the line of defense for the domain, fell quickly. 

The Zora’s longevity means that when a life is taken far too young, grief permeates all throughout their domain.

She was 90 when she began her century-long imprisonment. Each moment felt like a second and a millennium. From within, she was blind to anything in the outside world. All that was left was her spirit, her feelings, and the malice breathing down her neck as it maintained control of the beast. She prayed that the malice would not harm her home. She wept thinking of a father who lost both wife and daughter and a brother who lost both mother and sister. Sidon would most likely be attempting some sort of coup to rescue her. She smiled at the thought, yet her smile lacked any grace. 

She was 190 when she felt within her beast the awakening of a hero. She knew in her heart it was Link. The beast soon reawoken, and though she could not see anything, she felt the rain that poured down her home. Perhaps the blight had collected her tears over the past century and to pour salt into the wound, intended to spill those tears over the domain. She laughed weakly at the thought.

She was 191 when Link came to rescue her. As a spirit, she did not physically feel anything, but watching him fight the beast that claimed her life in the armor she perfected just for him-it brought a warmth that was felt all throughout her body. Once he struck the last blow that would end the blight’s life, her spirit freed itself from the malice-filled shackles. While waiting for Link’s arrival, she had come up with so many words that she would say to him, yet she only settled on a few. She looked at his face. His eyes looked a lot less weighed down compared to the burden he felt before the Calamity struck. Yet, the way that he looked blankly at her, she knew that a century of sleep must have erased some memories, perhaps as retribution for defying death. She didn't have much else to offer besides her healing power. After he left, she hoped that he would be able to complete his journey and rescue the princess. Though it hurt her heart, she prayed they would find happiness and love with each other.

The first thing she did as a free spirit was line up a perfect shot for Ruta to take when Link would fight Ganon. When Ruta settled, so did the feelings that had been bottled up during the last century. While she saw the green pastures of Hyrule Field and the glistening stones of the domain that the bright sunlight shone off of, she felt not the sun’s warmth, nor the wind’s touch, nor the fresh water that surrounded her. How could she, when she had lost everything but her spirit. The domain hadn’t looked like it changed much, not much damage having been done during the Calamity’s attack. Many Zora were present below her, swimming and going about their daily lives. How she wished to join them! She then glanced towards the throne room. Was her father okay? Were the Zora fighters healthy and strong? Mipha would only feel more shame and guilt if anyone perished due to wounds that she could have easily healed if she had just been good enough to survive. And Sidon. How much had he grown since then? Did he keep practicing his dives and climbs? What type of fighter has he become? Did he follow in her path and work with spears? Or maybe he went a different path and picked up a sword or bow. He would be older than she was when she died. 

Let his smile remain bright. 

She was 192 when her fellow Champions were all freed and Link was ready to fight the Calamity. Though she doesn’t know how, she was able to interact with Link and the others through her spirit, though only for a brief time. It wrecked her heart to know that the others had also succumbed to the blights. She berated herself once again, believing that if she had managed to beat the blight plaguing her beast, her assistance may have turned the tides. Then maybe, they would have won. Then maybe, Link would not have fallen, and neither would the kingdom. However, those what-if’s were useless. She had to focus on the battle ahead of her and assist Link in any way possible. When Link entered and began the fight, she perfected Ruta’s aim and fired. Three other beams fire off from different locations of Hyrule, all as powerful as the others. The energy recollects in the sanctum of the castle and fires down at Ganon, inflicting pain she wished was even a fraction of the pain she went through. For now, this was all Mipha could do. It shall be enough.

She was 192 when Calamity Ganon was defeated and the princess of Hyrule was freed from her captivity. Fluttering down the field, sealing chaos itself, Mipha only looked in awe at the raw strength that the princess held. The power of the goddess far overshadows any powers the champions themselves had and even the strength of the sword that Link held in his hand. The seconds after the battle were pure silence, but Mipha heard no conversation afterwards. For her spirit was no longer tied to Ruta, and such was the case for her compatriots. As Link and Zelda looked upon Hyrule Castle, the champions and the king could only look down in pride. They had done it. As a spirit, Mipha had no physical impact on her surroundings, yet the tears from her face still fell like rain over Hyrule castle, landing briefly before evaporating. Her final thoughts only consisted of joy and love for Link, Zelda, and for her home and family.

She was 192 when she moved on, hoping to see the smile of her mother once more. 


End file.
